Angel From My Nightmare
by lostsoul512
Summary: They say that every ending is really a beginning. This was my beginning. OC, SnapexxLily's daughter rating may change...
1. Prologue

**A/N: Oh my god. I haven't written fanfiction in ages. A sudden obsession with Harry Potter has brought me back. I do not own anything related to HP; those all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. I only have the rights to original characters. Oh, and Blink-182 owns the title. **

It was the look in her eyes that told him it was over. The tears glimmering on her cheeks in the moonlight. She had her fingers wrapped around his own tightly, and it was the look in her eyes that broke his heart.

"No one can know about this," she whispered. And he nodded because he loved her and he always agreed with everything she said.

"I know," he replied, or maybe only thought he did. Lily looked up at him through her dampened lashes and forced a small smile.

"Keep her safe, Severus."

"Always," he whispered.


	2. One

**A/N: I do not own HP or any related things, but if I did Lily and Snape forever. **

The smoke filled the air around me as I let it out slowly from my lungs. They say that every ending is really a beginning. This was my beginning.

I set the cigarette down in the ash tray atop the piano. Watched it burn for a moment before returning my fingers to the ivory keys. Something about their smoothness made me feel like I was home. The way the black ran into the vivid white, the way the hammers fell to release such melancholy melodies. Sorrow had always felt a bit too close for comfort. Like disaster was just waiting for me.

It's hard enough being a teenager. The world seemed so endless, so full of possibilities. And danger. There was never enough danger. Unfortunately, I wasn't just the average teenager. Sure, I had to deal with the drama, the social world, cramming for tests in classes I couldn't have cared less about, and the lying backstabbers who claimed to be my friends. Oh, and the overprotective parent. Don't even get me _started. _

But there was more to me, a secret that I'd been working hard to keep locked away. To ignore and pretend it was just some nightmare, some figment of an imagination ran wild..

"Elissabeth Rose, you know I don't like it when you smoke in the house."

My fingers strayed, hit a wrong note. The beauty of the music shattered. I swung my legs up onto the bench of the bleach white baby grand. It had been my birthday present from my father, a reminder that he was always here, just as the linger of the music once the keys had fallen still.

My father stood in the doorway, looking regal as ever. His black hair was pushed back roughly from one too many times of rubbing his hands through it in frustration, or thought. He was dressed simply in dark jeans and a plain black tee. It was hard to believe the man had created me, seeing as he hadn't a paternal look to him. My own violet eyes locked with his depthless grey ones, wide in the depiction of perfect innocence.

"Sorry, daddy," I said in a sickly sweet tone. "I just didn't want to stop playing."

I watched his expression melt into something of a cross between compassion and adoration. My dad and I had always been incredibly close, perhaps because we were all the other had. I knew that when my mother had died, most of him had died as well, even if that was all I'd ever know about her. Hell, he wouldn't even give me a name. It wasn't important, he said, it didn't matter. He was empty now, left with only the insatiable thirst for love that tortured him so, and the desperate need to keep me safe. His protective tendencies over me bordered on obsessive sometimes.

"Elissabeth…I think we need to have a talk," the man said, wringing his hands uncomfortably. I should have known this was coming. My father was looking anywhere but at me, trying to keep his attention focused on the sunlight streaming in lightly from the window. Summer was in full swing, and while the world was supposed to feel anew with life, I could only feel the chills of our manor home.

"Look, tomorrow is a big day for you," he started, then stopped abruptly. I knew he was struggling to find the words to say. I got this same talk every year before returning to school. Like my father was just waiting for the year my whole life would fall apart. I was sixteen now, and I'd never known anything but routine. I didn't know why this year would be any different.

"I just want you to be careful," he said at last, because there was really nothing else to say. "I love you, Elissabeth, more than you know, and I cant bear the thought of anything happening to you."

A smile came over my lips as I stood, went over and stepped into his arms. He held me close, humming quietly. It was always the same song, so dark and slow and sweet. I knew that my mother used to sing it for him. I knew that he wished he was the one dead, and she was still alive. I clutched to him tightly for a few moments. "I love you, daddy," I mumbled against his chest.

"I love you too," he replied. When he released me, I went back to my piano and sat down, picked off right where I'd left off. The music moved through me like a river, like some emotion I knew but just couldn't quite decipher. My cigarette had long since burned out. My father left the room, and I was alone. Left to wonder why things had turned out like they had, and if ever I would know who I was meant to be.

…


	3. Two

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Between work and my boyfriend and car troubles, I've been so swamped. I finally know where this story is going, so hopefully I'll be updating more often! Thanks to anyone who has taken the time to read this. Don't be afraid to leave reviews! I don't bite…hard. And I don't use unforgivable curses unless absolutely necessary. Anyway, I'm done rambling now! Disclaimer, blahblah, don't own anything. However, I think I'll have a Harry Potter wedding. **

Platform 9 ¾ was buzzing with sound, all the students of Hogwarts scurrying around. Laughing with friends they hadn't seen since the spring, hugging their crying parents goodbye. Everywhere I looked was a flourish of robes, of teenagers rushing to gather their belongings.

I was not blind to the order of things. I knew all too well the way the others of my house envied me. Slytherin was thought to be a breeding ground for madness, and I was their queen. The darkest of them all. with my jet black hair, pale skin, and piercing green eyes, I became the embodiment of the shadows. They loved me and hated me and wanted me all at once, and I adored every sultry glance that came my way.

I couldn't quite bring myself to believe I'd ever belonged at Hogwarts. I'd always been destined for greater things. Darker, perhaps, but greater nonetheless. And I would get them, somehow. One day I would be free of the prison to which I was condemned, and I would move onto greater and darker things indeed.

"Lissa!" The sound of my name above the cadence pulled me out of my thoughts. Spinning around, my own robes tickling the bare skin left exposed by my skirt, I found myself staring into a pair of steely grey eyes. Draco Malfoy smiled at me like the devil he was, all white-blonde hair slicked back away from his face.

"Hey," I replied, tightening my grip on my luggage. "Welcome back to Hell."

Draco's lips curled back into a smirk. "How was your summer? Aside from the paranoid father and all…"

I rolled my eyes. "That about sums it up." We both laughed a little, and when our hands brushed neither of us pulled away. Draco was a fifth year, just a class below me, and we'd been thrown together all through childhood. Our fathers were always engaged in private meetings and discussions we weren't allowed to hear, so many days of my youth had been spent roaming the grounds of Malfoy Manor, playing elaborate games in which we defended the wizarding world against all sorts of evil.

Draco suddenly leaned in closer, close enough that I could feel his breath against my neck as it caught in his throat. "Potter's here," he sneered, and I had no choice but to follow his gaze across the platform. And there he was, Harry Potter, the chosen one, the boy who lived. Laughing with that Weasley boy and some mudblood. His hair had grown out to cover his scar now, but we all knew it was there, burning, burning for its maker.

A chill ran up my spine; I shook my head and looked away. "C'mon," I said, grabbing at the sleeve of Draco's robes. With one last scowl at Harry, he turned towards the train.

"Makes me sick, he does," Draco muttered. "Thinking he's so special and-"

"Just forget about it,' I snapped, a bit harsher than I meant to. Fire flared in his lifeless eyes, but they burned out quickly, and not another word was said as we boarded.

When at last we'd settled into a train car with a few other Slytherins, Draco brooding as he stared out the window, me nervously shifting beside him, it finally happened. I'd spent all summer trying to forget, deny, the alleged events of last year. The twi-wizard tournament. The way Harry Potter's eyes were so filled with horror as he screamed over Cedric's body. And that name, that name only he dared to utter. _He's back,_ Harry had cried. _Voldemort is back. _

And now we were here, three months later, and one of Draco's stupid friends was saying, "D'you really think you-know-who is back?" Without realizing it, I dug my nails into the palms of my hands until the sting became unbearable. I caught Draco glancing at me from the corner of his eye, always so concerned.

"Of course not," Pansy scoffed. Something about her had always made my blood boil, though it may have just been the way she looked at Draco. Like she was holding her heart, all bleeding and shredded, right out to him. Only he wouldn't ever take it, couldn't take it, because Draco Malfoy had no heart, and no matter how many times I might try-

"Potter's full of shit," Draco snapped lowly. "Just wants the attention, you know. If the Dark Lord had returned, my father would-"

"Your father abandoned him!"

I tuned out the rest of the conversation then. I didn't want to think about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or Potter or anything except how to get through the next two years with as little work as possible. Unfortunately, with my father being the Potions professor, that was not going to be an easy task. He had an uncanny ability of knowing every move I made within the walls of Hogwarts.

"Lissa." There was only one person who called me that, ever. I tilted my head just enough to see Draco watching me, concern etched in his face. So maybe sometimes he wasn't so heartless, just a wizard tainted by his parents and his name. Maybe sometimes he looked at me like I was the only star in the black night sky.

I let my fingers find his, winding together with them, and he gripped them like they were all he had to hold onto. A smile graced my lips, however ghostly it may have been. And for that one moment, I forgot about everything else.

I should have known better.


	4. Three

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed/added alerts to this story! You guys give me so much motivation. This chapter is a tad bit shorter, but hopefully just as good. As always, I do not own anything except Elissabeth. **

It was easy to fall back into the same routine of classes and homework, of walking the corridors and cheering during Quidditch. It was almost easy to forget about everything that had happened, or hadn't happened, about the Ministry and the Dark Lord and Harry fucking Potter.

Almost.

Our third week back found me up much too late, perched on a couch in the Slytherin common room. The windowless dungeon was dreary and dull, dark like all things associated with my house. I was wondering idly what the sky might look like just then, whether the stars would be out or not. I had read somewhere that when one couldn't sleep, it was because they were awake in someone else's dreams. In my dreams, it was only Draco, his cold eyes and warm body pressed against mine, moving and twisting like a snake-

"Elissabeth." I nearly jumped right off the couch, a slight yelp escaping my lips.

"F-Father," I stuttered, for there he was, standing in the doorway, all powerful and regal in his black robes. I was so taken aback by his presence, I almost didn't notice Draco standing beside him. Cowering, really, with his hair all disheveled like he'd just been dragged out of bed.

"I'm glad you're awake," my father murmured, his voice suddenly turning gentle. Before I knew it, I was up and across the room, allowing him to pull me into a hug. Only, when he pulled away, his expression had turned grave. "We must go, now."

There were a thousand things I could have said, but the look in my father's eyes told me that I need only remain silent and do as he said. So I nodded numbly, and I followed him out of the dungeons. Once or twice, Draco and I exchanged nervous glances, fear apparent in both our eyes. But neither of us dared speak; he wouldn't even reach out for my hand.

My father led us right out of Hogwarts' front doors, right down to the gate, the place where the wards and protective spells ended. And then there was a man standing there, concealed by the darkness of the late night. "Lucius," my father muttered softly; sure enough, Draco's father stepped forth so we could make out his platinum hair and thin face.

Draco's mouth opened and closed several times at the sight of his father, but no words would seem to come out. "Come," the elder Malfoy said, holding out his hands. A moment later we were all linking hands. In a sudden, great blur we had abandoned all time and space, until we came to an abrupt halt upon the front lawn of Malfoy Manor. My father kept his fingers wrapped around mine for just a moment longer than necessary. Silently telling me that he loved me. I almost offered him a smile, but something in the way his gaze was fixed on the ground stopped me.

A thousand memories came rushing back once we'd stepped into the exquisite mansion. Summer days spent racing Draco across the great lawn, or hiding in all the secret places until we were sure we'd never be found. Nights when the world had seemed to be falling in upon me, and Draco would hold me in his arms and promise it was going to be okay. Everything was going to fall into place, he said, and he would be right beside me when it did. All those times he'd been right there and I hadn't even thought-

"Listen to me, Elissabeth." There was my father's voice, harsh but still the loving man I knew. "I need you to be absolutely silent. Do not speak unless you are addressed. Choose your words wisely. This is of the upmost importance."

And I should have nodded and promised him I'd do as he asked, but instead I found myself stealing a glance at Draco. My best friend had paled considerably. The look in his eyes was that of fear and wonder, and in that one instant I knew all that I needed to know. I knew what awaited us on the other side of the door. I knew more than I had ever known anything before.

"Okay," I whispered hoarsely. Lucius pushed open the door, and together the four of us stepped into the room.


	5. Four

**A/N: Much thanks to all who have reviewed and read this story! I look forward to many more opinions. I find myself rather attached to this piece. I think my boyfriend is starting to get jealous of my computer since I spend all my time on it XD anyway, if there is anything you wish to see in this or any other piece, feel free to let me know. I aim to please, after all. Keep being fabulous. Mwahh! **

There is nothing quite like the feel of a chill creeping up your spine. The way the air shifts around you as the cold sets into your bones, seeps right into your veins. I felt very much like a child as I stood beside my father, practically using his black cloaks to hide myself away. Maybe try and stop the chill, but there was no stopping it. Not in that room.

We stood in silence for a long time, looking out across a massive mahogany table, an ocean dividing the room straight in half. On the far side, the head chair was facing the wall, and I could just see the shadow of a figure perched upon it. And I knew. Oh, how I knew.

After what felt like an eternity, Lucius finally cleared his throat, and I watched as the chair spun around towards us. I was certain my heart stopped beating on impact, the moment those bloodred eyes met mine. Never had I ever felt such an overwhelming fear within myself. I wanted to hide behind my father, but somehow I managed to hold my ground, to keep my head up with all the Slytherin pride.

"Tell me something." And, oh, that voice. So dark, so low, but also tantalizing. Like no matter how I may have tried, I had no choice but to hang on each word. Each syllable that fell forth, seeping into the room. "What is it that everyone desires most?"

My lips parted, though of course no sound would come out. I was too terrified standing in all the glory of _him_. And I was thinking, love, that was all we needed, but he was the Dark Lord, and love was something he would never, never understand. Absently I caught myself glance at Draco again, but like his father, he was staring intently at the ground.

The chair slid away from the table with a sickening scrape; I felt myself cringe at the sound. In a flourish of black robes and flashing eyes, the Dark Lord himself arose, approaching us with measured steps. When he was directly before us, he leaned in towards my father, close enough to brush skin. "Power," he whispered. "Control."

I swallowed so hard I was sure it could be heard clear through the room, and I must have been right, because in an instant, the Dark Lord had spun around to where I stood. I was petrified, motionless in place with his venomous eyes boring straight into me. "Severus," he hissed at my father, without ever taking his eyes off of me. "This must be your daughter."

My father's answer was quick and emotionless. "Yes, my Lord. Elissabeth Rose."

The Dark Lord leaned in closer so that we were on eye level, emerald to crimson. "Elissabeth," he murmured, his gaze traveling over me. I felt my heart speed up in the cavity of my chest. I had to remind myself to breathe under the intensity of his stare. Then he turned away quickly, waving his hand towards the door. "Severus, Lucius, you may leave. Your son as well."

I watched in stunned silence as my father opened and closed his mouth several times, but never said a word. The Dark Lord shot him a bone-chilling look. "You dare question me, Severus?"

"Of course not," he answered, lowering his gaze to the floor. Every part of me went numb as the trio shuffled out the door. Just as they crossed into the corridor, the Dark Lord mouthed a word and the door slammed shut. We were alone, I was alone, and oh, his bloodied eyes-

"So," he spoke, only it was more like a hiss. I wasn't even sure if he actually said anything or if it was only an echo in my mind. "You are the daughter which Severus loves so." I didn't know if he expected a response or not, so I only bit my lip and nodded. The Dark Lord let out a horrendous laugh of sorts, one that made me jump. "You are right to fear me, Elissabeth, but I do not intend to hurt you." He paused, then added, "That is, so long as you do what I say."

I swallowed hard. "Okay," I whispered. "Anything, my Lord."

His lips curled up into a grotesque smile. Once again he leaned in, so close I could almost feel his breath upon my cheeks. "You have your mother's eyes," he said softly. Almost gentle, something I never imagined him to be.

"You knew my mother?" I asked, a little too hopefully.

The Dark Lord straightened once again. "Yes. But we must not burden ourselves with the past." For a moment, I thought there was something like sorrow in his eyes, but it was gone before I could be sure. "Now then. Elissabeth Rose. I need you to help me."

"How, my Lord?" I asked hoarsely.

At my response, his eyes seemed to glow. "I want you to bring me Harry Potter."


	6. Five

**A/N: Okay, another chapter up! As always, thanks to everyone who takes the time to read/review this story. My heart is very invested in this piece of work. I appreciate the acknowledgement for that anyone could ever know. Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except Elissabeth. All credit to J.K. Rowling. Enjoy! Mwahh. **

I don't believe a breath passed through my lips for a solid minute. When at last I remembered myself, my breathing became so loud and rapid I thought it must have been audible all the way back at Hogwarts. "But…" I stammered. "But, my Lord. I don't- that is to say, I-"

The Dark Lord spun around with flames and fire blazing in his eyes. "Do not defy me!" He shrieked, loud enough to make me jump.

"But I've never even spoken to Harry Potter," I tried. All conviction had left my voice, my body. "How could I possibly be of any help?" And it was true; I didn't have the slightest idea what I could have done. Harry Potter was more like a distant concept, something I was aware of but most certainly didn't understand. And I was okay with that, really. We were not connected in any way, nor did I care to learn anything about him. Except it seemed to me now that I wasn't really being offered a choice.

"My dear Elissabeth," he said with a dark chuckle. "All men have one weakness, and that is a girl." He paused, watching me intently with those terrifying eyes. "Do you understand?"

As the question fell from his lips, it all became clear to me. Why the Dark Lord had summoned me. Why my father had seemed so upset. How exactly I was expected to lure the Boy Who Lived into his enemy's grasp. "Yes," I mumbled. "Yes, I understand."

"Good." The Dark Lord turned away from me, all swaying robes and shadows that seemed to follow him everywhere he went. "You may go now, Elissabeth Rose. I look forward to our next meeting."

Well, I sure didn't need to be told twice. Giving a sort of half curtsey that I was sure he didn't see, I scampered towards the door and vanished into the hall.

I should have known that the second I emerged from the chamber, my father would be waiting. He rushed over to my side, black cloaks swaying out behind him, and engulfed me in his arms. His face buried in my tangled black hair, I could just make out the words 'I love you' being whispered over and over again. When at last he pulled away, his black eyes locked with my own dark green ones.

"Are you okay?" He asked, rushed, desperate. The numbness set in suddenly, overtaking my body, and I'd barely managed to nod when I felt myself falling towards the floor. Everything was fuzzy, fading to black at the edges. I heard my name faintly, shouted maybe by my father, and then arms were around me just before I hit the ground.

…

I might have been hours, or maybe days before I awoke. When my eyes began to flutter open, it was to the sight of a blackened room in the depths of Malfoy Manor.

"Lissa?" There came the sound of my name, a softly murmured sound, and then I was being swept up into a tight hold, my head buried into his chest. Draco let out a breath of relief against my cheek. 'Oh, Lissa. I was so worried about you."

I strained to pull away, just enough to be able to look up at him through my lashes. 'I'm okay," I mumbled. "I'm okay." Draco released me, and I fell back into the soft mattress, pulled the black comforter right up to my chin. "How long have you been here?"

The blonde shrugged. "Since my parents brought you in," he said, like it was nothing at all. "I wanted to make sure you were okay. You seemed pretty shaken up after everything." To that, I stayed quiet. The memories of my encounter with the Dark Lord came rushing back into my mind, the way he'd gazed at me like he knew every secret locked inside. And, oh, his plans for me, the things he wanted me to do.

"He wants me to lure Harry Potter in to him," I told my best friend, no emotion in my voice. A series of emotions played out over Draco's face, fear and anger and a sorrow I'd never seen in those lifeless eyes. He never once asked me how I was supposed to do that; something told me he already knew.

"Oh, Lissa." A sigh fell from his lips. "Well, you know I'll be here for you in any way that I can."

I nodded, forcing a smile as I gripped the blankets tighter. Draco leaned in and pressed his lips lightly against my forehead. It took every ounce of self control I had to stop the chills dancing over my spine. "Thank you," I said softly.

Draco traced my jawbone with his fingertip, so delicate and gentle. "Sleep now, Lissa." As he started to stand, I reached out and latched my fingers around his wrist.

"Don't leave me," I pleaded. A smile toyed at his lips as he sat hesitantly on the edge of the bed.

"I wont," he said. "I couldn't ever leave you. Not even if I wanted to."


	7. Six

**A/N: Oh, gosh, I am so sorry I've been away. Things have been so very hectic. I solemnly swear that I am going to post more often than I have been. As always, thanks to everyone who reads/reviews this story. I own nothing. **

I spent the next week trying desperately to convince myself that none of it had ever happened. That it was all just some strange dream I'd had, and that none of it was real at all. Only every time closed my eyes I was back in that room, and he was there, and it was so undeniably real. Whenever Draco gave me that sympathetic look or my father kissed me on the forehead, it was so viciously real.

No, there was no denying it, no pretending it was only in my head. The chill of fall was overwhelming the air, but it hardly compared to the chill within myself. I took to spending all my free time locked away in the Slytherin dorms, reading or scribbling in my notebooks. Anything, really, to distract myself from the fate to which I had been sealed.

As the days of September came winding to an end I was scurrying about the halls of Hogwarts between classes. My mind was anywhere but there, my books clenched tightly to my chest as I passed like a ghost through my fellow students. I certainly wasn't paying attention to where I was going, which was the exact reason I was suddenly sent sprawling to the ground as I collided with another body.

"Oh!" I gasped, my black hair falling all into my face, hands flying out to brace myself.

"Oh, gosh, I'm sorry! Here-" I looked up to see a hand outstretched towards me, offering me help up.

"Thanks," I muttered, accepting the grasp and pushing my hair out of my face with my free hand. And then I was standing, and my books were being handed to me, and I was locking gazes with the deepest green eyes I'd ever seen, an emerald color that could have rivaled my own.

"Harry Potter," I breathed, more to myself than anything, but he heard it nonetheless.

"Yes," he replied. I watched as his eyes traveled over my body, pausing on the Slytherin embroidery on my robes. I saw a bit of wariness creep into his expression. My own remained perfectly composed. Somehow he managed a small grin. "If you want to see the scar, you only have to ask. I'm rather used to it by now."

To that, I only shrugged. "We all have scars," I murmured. "I suspect they're all the same."

A frown appeared upon his face, just for a moment or so before it passed. "You look familiar."

Readjusting my books, I tucked a loose strand of hair away behind my ear. "I'm in your potions class," I said, and as much as I tried to deny it, there was some sort of hurt in me that he'd never noticed me. Sure, he was supposed to be the salvation of the wizarding world, and I was just another girl with too much sorrow in her eyes. But was I so insignificant that he hadn't even noticed my existence?

Realization overcame him. "You're Snape's daughter, aren't you? Elissabeth?" I nodded. So he was aware. But only because of my father. Because he hated my father, distrusted him, and so he knew who I was because I was guilty by association. And, oh, he was so right, he shouldn't trust me, should stay away unless he wanted the Dark Lord to reach him.

"I should go," he said then, so abruptly it almost startled me. "Sorry for, uh, knocking you over."

I shrugged. "It's alright. It's almost an honor to be run down by the boy who lived." Harry allowed a quiet laugh to pass through his lips.

"Nice seeing you, Elissabeth." And just like that, he was gone. He had been right there, right in front of me. I should have been trying harder. I should have been-

"Lissa!" The sound of Draco's velvet voice brought an instant wave of relief crashing upon me. "Come out and watch Quidditch practice." As he fell in place beside me, I smiled up at him. His hand found mine and gave it a tight squeeze.

A devilish gleam crept into my eyes. "Okay, but only because I wanna see how fast you can score." Draco laughed, leaning in to nuzzle his cheek against my black hair, and with our fingers still entwined we started off together.


	8. Seven

**A/N: This is my favorite chapter thus forth. So I hope you guys will like it too. For those of you waiting for more Harry, I promise he is coming in the next chapter. For those of you satisfied with Draco (ahem, me…) then you should really enjoy this section. Anyway, I don't own anything. OH! But my birthday is in twelve days and I'm getting an Expecto Patronum tattoo. I'll be sure to link a picture for you all! Kisses. **

It was late by the time our group of friends made it back to the dungeon, late enough that we might have gotten ourselves into trouble. But something about laying out under the stars had allowed us all the slip away from the world, just for a while. Then Pansy had said something about losing points, and all the guys wanted to get back as quickly as they could. Me, I wouldn't have minded staying there forever, lost in the infinite velvet tapestry above.

We arrived in a wave of giggles and hushed voices, all clutching to each other as we moved through the shadows of the corridors. Our usual prideful demeanor had been tossed aside, and for once we were acting like the reckless teenagers we were. It was Draco who pushed shut the door of the common room behind us, and then all laughter broke free.

"We would have been so dead if we'd have been caught," one of the Quidditch boys said between gasps for breath. "I can just picture the look on McGonagall's face."

One of Pansy's little friends grinned wickedly from where sat, slumped over Zabini's lap on one of the black leather couches. "Five hundred points from Slytherin," she mimicked in a ridiculous falsetto, causing us all to fall into another fit. "Harry Potter would _never_ do anything like this."

Beside me, Draco scoffed, pushing a hand roughly through his disheveled blonde hair. "They let him get away with everything," he scowled. "He and Dumbledore must have some secret deal going on behind the scenes."

"Ew!" Pansy stuck her tongue out and smacked him playfully on the arm. I felt my insides clench a little, my body going rigid. My best friend must have felt the shift in the air around us, because a moment later his hand was resting lightly on my knee, and Pansy had sunk back into her seat.

"We ought to go to bed, though," a seventh year named Griffin muttered, pushing himself up to his feet. "We don't need to press our luck." The rest of our group nodded and murmured their agreements, and as we all exchanged goodnights, they shuffled one by one towards their respective dorms. Just before Pansy slipped into her room, she threw one last look at Draco. My own stare could have burned the whole damn castle straight to the ground. For a moment I was reminded of the fires that had flickered in the Dark Lord's eyes on that night, but I was quick to push those thoughts away.

At last Draco and I were the only two that remained. And I couldn't have moved even if I wanted to, because he was so close to me, our legs and hips pressed together. I had to force myself not to look up at him, if only so he might not see the blush creeping over my pale cheeks.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked me softly. His fingers were still upon my knee; every so often he would drum out a light pattern.

_You. How perfect you are to me. _But instead I only shook my head, black tresses dancing around my face a little. "Pansy fancies you, you know." I glanced up to study his reaction, the emotions that played across his face as he thought about my words.

"Well, sorry to disappoint her but I'm not interested," he replied. His fingers were drumming again, my heart race picking up to match the beat. "I have my heart set on other things." I was about to ask what exactly he meant, but never got the chance because suddenly I was being swept up against his chest and pushed down onto the couch with Draco hovering over me. Every inch of my skin was ablaze, my stomach twisting at the mere closeness.

With his fingertips, he traced the length of my jaw, moved on down over my neck and across my collarbone. He leaned in closer until his lips were almost brushing my ear. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" He whispered. I found my hands clutching to the front of his robes as my body inadvertently arched up towards him. Draco pressed his lips softly against my cheek, then my temple, his own hips grinding harder against me.

A soft moan rose up from somewhere within me, my fingers entangling themselves in his platinum hair. "Draco," I gasped, but he placed a finger against my lip to silence me.

"Shh," he murmured, drawing away from me and resting his head down upon my chest. "Sleep now, love."

"But-" I started to protest, but Draco wasn't hearing any of it, rising to his feet and starting off towards his dorm.

"Your life is no longer your own, Elissabeth," he spoke quietly, darkly. "You would do well to remember that. It all belongs to You-Know-Who now." And with that, he was gone, and I was left panting and alone, my heart shattering in my chest.


	9. Eight

**A/N: I must have gotten carried away. This is the longest chapter yet. Thanks to all my lovely readers, and also to J.K. Rowling, who owns everything. A shoutout to my boyfriend and my darling Savannah for all their plot ideas! Love you guys. **

By the time I awoke the next day, the sun was already high into the sky. Rolling over and blinking a few times, the memories of my previous night came flooding back. Sneaking in with my fellow Slytherins, being caught in the grasp of my dark angel Draco. It was that particular memory that brought me to full consciousness, and in a sudden movement I was sitting up.

The dorm around me was empty; judging by the sunlight filtering into the room I had already slept away most of my morning. "Shit," I mumbled, but it was convictionless. I'd missed my earlier classes already, so I took my time in getting ready, shrugging on my uniform and robes, pulling a brush through my tangled black tresses. I couldn't help but think of Draco's parting words and how true they really were. And that thought, the realization that I was nothing more than a servant to the Dark Lord, made everything else seem so meaningless.

Pulling out a compact, I smeared some mascara over my lashes, and then I was off. It was already my free period, an hour I usually spent in my father's classroom. By now he would be in the midst of his Potions lecture. Harry's Potions lecture. I hadn't exactly lied when I'd told Harry that I was in his class, except of course I was only in there to help my father and revel in the quiet solitude of the dungeons. Since I was a year ahead of him, I'd already excelled my way through.

The echo of my footsteps off the hallowed halls reflected the insistent beating of my heart within, all nervous and dreading having to lay eyes once more upon Harry Potter. Knowing full well what I had to do, and also knowing that I hadn't the slightest idea how. Because I was just a girl from Slytherin that he didn't even know existed, and how was I supposed to turn that into something I didn't even want? And how could I ignore the way Draco watched my every move, the way my pulse quickened whenever he was near?

I was in so over my head. As I finally reached my father's class, I tried to stay quiet, slipping in through the door like a wraith. Nevertheless, all heads turned to see who had intruded upon their studies. I kept my own gaze fixated on the ground, scurried up to the front of the room. There was my father, hunched over his desk and lost as he frantically dragged a quill across paper. I opened my mouth to speak, but without ever looking up he beat me to it.

"You overslept," he murmured. There was no condescending tone to the words, just the usual love that he reserved for me. "Late night?"

I bit my lip, hesitant in my uncertainty of how to respond. "Yes," I said at last. "Just…talking with Draco and such."

My father nodded, setting down his quill and looking up at last. "He's very good to you," he said quietly, his expression unreadable. "I see the way he moves when you're around. Like he has to be there every moment to protect you." Something in my chest flipped at his words. So it wasn't in my head, then. There was something undeniable between Draco and I, something I wanted so much it hurt. But then I remembered who was in this very room, who he was and what I was meant to become. And, oh, my heart was breaking every second of every day.

My father rose swiftly, robes settling around his slim frame. "They are making a drought of peace," he told me. "Or, attempting. Come, let us examine their efforts." I followed him like a lost puppy as he wove his way through the rose of desks, always just a step behind him. We were one and the same, my father and all, all dark hair and this wave of arrogance we couldn't quite shake. Inside, I knew, we were both screaming. Longing for an escape from all the trials and suffering of the world.

I heard each comment he made without really listening. From what I could tell, none of the Gryffindors had managed to create the potion properly. It almost made me want to laugh; I'd be concocting it since I was seven. When he stopped, I stopped, and then we were hovering right over Harry Potter's desk, and my father was sneering like he always did whenever the Boy Who Lived was in the room. "Potter," he scowled. "You have certainly taking failure to a new level."

All the room went silent, hanging on to every moment that played out. Even I was on edge, unable to tear my eyes from Harry's face, watching the hurt and hatred displayed so openly. The girl beside him was clutching the edge of her desk like it was all she could do not to lash out at my father. I couldn't help but glare at her.

"Dismissed," my father snapped, carelessly flicking his wrist. I stepped aside as the Gryffindors scrambled to assemble their stuff and bolt from the room. For being so courageous, I thought, they sure could run.

"Not you, Potter." From where he stood within the doorway, Harry spun around to face my father. Even under the speculating stare he managed to hold his head high.

"Yes, Professor?" He hissed. I had heard that he was in tune with snakes somewhere, and with all the venom seeping from his gaze, I believed it.

My father held his ground with ease. "I believe…I think you ought to have a tutor." Well, those were certainly not the words I had been expecting. And clearly Harry felt the same, because I could see how hard he was trying not to let his jaw hit the floor.

"But, Sir, I-"

"Do not argue with me, Potter." My father's words could have scared off Dementors. His eyes fell upon me suddenly. "Do you know my daughter, Elissabeth?" A chill ran up my spine as I recalled our unlikely encounter and the words of my dark master.

"We've met," I found myself saying, without even realizing I had spoken. And then I knew, I knew where this was going. I knew what my father was doing, and I was overwhelmed with a feeling of love for him.

When he nodded, his black hair shook around his face. "You will meet here, twice a week," he instructed. Harry knew better than to argue with the fury of Severus Snape. With a quick nod, he rushed out of the room like a dragon was on his trail, and my father and I were alone once again.

"Thank y-" I began to say, but my father had already disappeared into his office, slamming the door with a definitive bang. I should have been upset, concerned, but I couldn't even find it in me. Thanks to my father, I had an in. I had a way to be alone with Harry. So maybe things weren't so hopeless after all. Maybe.


	10. Nine

**A/N: Writing this chapter…all the feelings…Oh gosh. I do hope you'll enjoy it. Insert usual disclaimer here. I'm off to watch Deathly Hallows and eat pizza. **

At the end of my day, I found myself returning to the Slytherin common room alongside Pansy Parkinson. Even though I could hardly stand the girl, I forced myself to make small talk as we walked through the corridors.

"…don't even know why we have to take that stupid class," she muttered, referring to Defense Against the Dark Arts. "Like there's anything we could really do to save ourselves."

I hated to admit that she was right. But I knew, because I recalled standing there before the Dark Lord, and I knew for a fact that I had been totally defenseless. "Anyway," Pansy pressed on. "You and Draco are pretty good friends, huh?"

At the sound of that name, my hear skipped a beat and a sort of fire crept into my eyes. I hated the way her eyes shone when she talked about him. "Yes," I said harshly. "We're practically inseparable."

Something I couldn't quite decipher gleamed in her eyes. "Then I'm sure he already told you." Like the poisonous snake she was, she left it at that, continued walking with a devious smirk upon her face. With her straight, dark hair and glistening blue eyes, she was undeniably pretty. But her cold demeanor and heartless ways made her unbearable.

I did my best to remain composed. "Told me what?" I asked slowly. Pansy was positively gleaming now, reveling in the uncertainty I displayed. Oh, I wanted to hit her and wipe that smug look right off of her face, but that wasn't the way to handle things. No, I needed to smile a little and act like I was unfazed. Hold on tightly to my Slytherin pride.

"Well," she said bluntly, clearing enjoying the suspense. "We hooked up the other day."

I swear my whole world shattered right then and there. This wasn't happening, she was lying, she was trying to hurt me because she was a two-faced little bitch and I-

"Anyway," she pressed on. "I've got to go. I'll see you later, Elissabeth."

And just like that, she was gone. I barely even knew I was walking, so lost in the tangled mess of thoughts rushing through my mind. When I reached the Slytherin common room, I slammed the door behind me, loud enough so that every person turned to look at me. But they didn't even faze me. I stormed right into the center of the room, nearly unaware of the stares fixated on me.

"Draco Malfoy!" I shrieked. I was making a scene and I didn't even care, because in the hollow cavity of my chest my heart was breaking, broken, shattered. I spun around towards a third year, who gazed on at me fearfully. "Where is he?!" I demanded, like this little kid would somehow know.

"Lissa." His velvety voice reached my ears, and for but a moment I melted at the sound. Then I remembered that, no, I was so beyond angry I could have sent the whole damn castle up in flames. He was standing outside the boy's dorm room, looking so beautiful and disheveled. I stormed right up to him, arms crossed in front of me.

"Don't 'Lissa' me," I scowled. "Pansy told me."

A series of emotions played out over his face, fear and loathing and regret. "Liss," he started, but words seemed to be failing him. As they damn well should have been. There was nothing, nothing he could say to justify this, to make the hurt inside of me disappear. "Whatever she said, that's not how it happened."

I scoffed at him. "Oh, so you didn't hook up, then?"

Draco let out an exasperated sigh. "Elissabeth," he said sternly, conveying all the Malfoy harshness. "Let's not have this conversation here." Before I could put up an argument, he took me by the hand and all but dragged me away into the boy's dorm. As soon as the door fell shut, he released me.

I didn't even pause to think. "How could you?" I cried. "How could you do this to me?!"

"Do what?" He demanded angrily. "So I fooled around with her a little. You don't own me, Lissa."

My hands were balled into fists at my sides. "You didn't even tell me." All the fight in me was fleeing; now I was just so tired. Exhausted, really, from all the stress that had suddenly fallen upon me.

Draco turned away so that his back was to me. "Why should I have to?" He snapped. "While you're off doing God knows what with Potter, I'm expected to just sit by and ask like it doesn't upset me?"

It all made sense then. He was just as hurt and confused and upset as I. "You know I have no choice," I pleaded. "You know I cant-"

Draco whirled around and closed the distance between us in one swift motion. "Oh, shut up," he breathed, and then I was pulled into his arms, pressed into his chest, and his lips found mine in a fiery passion. A whimper escaped my throat as I collapsed against him, all grasping hands and bodies flush against each other. Draco's fingers knotted themselves in my black tresses as our mouths moved furiously against each other.

"I'm sorry," he murmured between gasps for breath. "I'm sorry."

"Shut up," I mirrored his words, clutching to him like it was all I could do to stay alive. The moment seemed to drag on forever; I was lost, so lost in the burning desire unfolding within me. When at last Draco pulled away, I was left panting and begging for more.

"You're all I want, Elissabeth Rose," he said, grabbing me roughly around the arms. "No one, nothing else. The Dark Lord himself cant stop me from having you."

Of course, those particular words were ridiculous. But in that moment it didn't matter, nothing mattered except this moment. Standing there with Draco, my beautiful angel, all the rest of the world fell away.


	11. Ten

**A/N: Okay! I am so sorry about the delay. Things have been crazy, and I was sort of uninspired. But I've forced something out, and I hope it's not too awful. Plus Gossip Girl reruns have been totally distracting me. What if there was a Harry Potter gossip girl? Hmm…. Insert disclaimer here! **

As much as I wished I could just forgive and forget, the hurting in my heart did not make it so easy. For the following week, Draco was at my beck and call every moment, and as much as I wanted things to be perfect, every time I closed my eyes I was plagued with visions of him and Pansy.

"So," Draco said as we left the great hall. It was already Friday evening, and we were all looking forward to a few days without classes. The first Quidditch game of the season was already upon us, so all the houses were bursting with more pride than usual. "What are we doing tonight? Want to sneak up to the astronomy tower and watch the sunset?"

Oh, yes, that sounded so perfect. Yes, I wanted to lay in his arms all night long, hum along as he sang little lullabies into my ear. My lips parted, damp with desire. But then reality hit me once again. "I cant," I said, unable to stop myself from pouting a little. "I have to-" At the last minute I caught myself. Not that it mattered; Draco knew exactly what I was up to.

"Oh," he muttered darkly. "Alright, well. I'll see you later then." I couldn't even manage a goodbye before he turned away, holding his head as high as ever. Then I was alone in the midst of all the students brushing past, watching him disappear down the corridor and wondering when the _hell_ all of this shit started.

Well, no time for that now. I was due in my father's classroom in less than ten minutes, I looked like a train wreck, and the last thing on my mind was trying to get into Harry Potter's pants. With a sigh much too dramatic for my own tastes, I headed off towards the dungeons.

I seriously needed to pull myself together. The Dark Lord expected me to do this, and in doing so I would seal my fate as a Death Eater. When He returned to power, my father and I would be at top right along with him. When Harry Potter was dead, Draco and I could finally be free, nothing to hold us back from each other.

Outside of my father's room, I took a deep breath. It was a vain attempt at calming my nerves, one that most certainly didn't work. On the opposite side of the door rested my fate, my destiny, my nightmare turned reality. "Hold it together, Liss," I whispered. And then I turned the handle.

If I was expecting some sort of flashy sign or magical spark, there was none. Only the dungeon room, dark as ever, and the sound of my heart echoing off the walls. And there he was, Harry Potter, slumped over his usual desk with his eyes fixated on the window.

"You made it," I said breathlessly, once I was across the room. I leaned my elbows down onto the black-topped table, hair falling into my face as I did. Harry glanced over at me warily, those green eyes that could have envied my own.

"I'm missing Quidditch practice," he mumbled angrily. "Our first match against Slytherin tomorrow, and the captain isn't at practice."

Almost instantly I straightened up, tossing my tresses back over my shoulder. How could this boy possibly be the chosen one? He was so…normal. Shallow, almost. "Well, don't you think, uh, graduating is slightly more important?" I said. "I'm sure they can survive one night without their golden boy."

Harry's hands balled into fists before him. "Your father did this on purpose!" He cried.

I whirled around on him with all the fury I could muster. "Do you honestly think him to be that trivial?" I scowled. "He has more important things to care about than your pointless Quidditch match."

Harry looked like he was biting back his tongue. "Let's just get this over with, okay? You and both have better things to be doing right now."

Holding back a groan, I dropped down next to him and reached for his potions book. Fantastic. He was positively the most infuriating person I have ever met in my whole life. And somehow I was supposed to make this happen? Somehow I was supposed to make him want me? There was a greater chance of the Thames starting on fire.

It was becoming clear to me that if I didn't get my temper under control, I was never going to make this happen. Unfortunately, Harry seemed to find a way to bring out the worst in me. Biting down gently on my lower lip, I pushed my hair back behind my ear. "Sorry," I muttered. "I didn't mean to be so harsh. I'm just stressed is all."

Harry only shrugged. I wasn't sure if that was good or not. "Yeah," he said, and I was surprised when it was followed by a low chuckle. "I think I know a few things about being stressed. What with having to save the world and all that."

My lips curved up at the edged, but only for a moment. Then the darkness set back in around us. I swallowed back any ounce of pride in me, slid my hand across the table until they were resting upon his forearm. "Well, if you ever need a breather, you know where to find me."

Something flickered behind his eyes, but then his gaze fell to the open pages of his book. "Draught of Peace," he murmured quickly. I nodded, withdrew my hand, and dove into the lesson.


	12. Eleven

**A/N: Hey guys! This never would have happened if I wouldn't have stayed up watching like four episodes of Gossip Girl. If there are HP-GG crossovers, I NEED to find them. And feel all the feelings. Anyway, it's late, and I've got plans for my birthday with my boy tomorrow :DD So sleep is a must. Goodnight! Oh, and I own nothing. Not even the GG dvds I've been watching obsessively. **

All night long I tossed and turned, replaying the tutoring session in my mind. Mostly it had been a disaster. Harry was careful to keep his guard up; after all, I was a Slytherin, not to mention Snape's daughter. And he was, well…the golden one. The perfect hero we'd all been waiting for. We were from completely different worlds. And there was nothing that could change that.

Come breakfast time, I had memorized every inch of the ceiling above my bed. While the other girls rose, dressed and giggled over their trivial drama, I remained perfectly motionless. I kept my eyes closed and counted the seconds until each and every one of them was out the door. Only then did I throw back my own covers and arise to greet another day.

I was already late, as usual, so I couldn't be bothered to do much prepping. Twisting my dark hair up on top of my head, I hurried into my uniform and smeared some clear gloss over my lips. Good enough. It wasn't as if I was honestly worried about impressing anyone here.

By the time I reached the great hall, the rest of the student body was already present. I entered with my head held high, waltzed right over to the Slytherin table and plopped down right beside Draco. I caught Pansy glaring from across the ocean of food, but her scowl only made me shine brighter.

"Hey," Draco murmured, lips brushing the soft skin right before my ear. His fingertips fell onto my leg, tracing little circles where my skirt gave way to my leg. "You look beautiful. How'd you sleep?"

I was about to answer, and very honestly, when the sudden flapping of wings and screeching sent us all looking up. The owls had arrived, right on time as ever. I paid no mind. The only people I talked to were all here at Hogwarts. So, naturally, when a dark owl landed directly in front of me, I jumped. May have even screamed a little, but I'd have denied it to anyone who asked.

As I composed myself, Draco picked up the discarded letter. "Who is it from?" I asked, but his only response was the furrowing of his brow. "What is it?"

"This is my father's seal," he replied. Then I was frowning too, taking the envelope from his hand and ripping it open. It contained nothing but a single piece of parchment, folded into thirds, bearing the Malfoy crest. Biting my bottom lip, I opened it, well aware that everyone around us was watching. Draco eased an arm around my waist and pulled me in closer to him. My emerald eyes skimmed the page.

_Elissabeth Rose Snape, _

_Your presence has been requested at Malfoy Manor, this Friday night at Nine O'clock p.m. This is not disputable. _

_Lucius Malfoy _

Of course. Always straight to the point with that family. And I knew exactly what awaited me there. Without a second thought, I crumbled the paper in my hand and started to rise.

"Lissa, wait." Draco's hand wrapped tightly around my wrist, holding me back.

"Just let me go," I hissed, yanking free from his grasp. An indescribable sorrow rose up in his eyes, and I hardly even noticed. His fingers left marks on my porcelain skin. With every pair of eyes fixed on me, I fled the great hall. Only when I had passed through the doors did I let my tears fall.

Crumbling right there on the floor, I broke down into horrible sobs, the kind that shook my entire body. For once I was thankful I wasn't wearing any makeup because it would have been everywhere.

"Elissabeth?" A soft voice drew me out of my own misery. My first thought was Draco, but he'd never use my full name. Wiping my eyes on the back of my hand, I looked up. And who should be standing there but Harry fucking Potter? Fantastic.

"Go away," I said through strangled gasps for breath. Never mind that I was supposed to be seducing him and dragging him away to his death. The fact of the matter was that I looked like shit and I was exhausted and I just couldn't be bothered to care about anything right now.

Instead, he took a hesitant step forward. "I cant help but notice you're upset. Do you, uh, wanna talk about it?"

He was actually trying to console me? In spite of everything and how upset I actually was, I knew a good opportunity when I saw one. So, like the good little girl I was, I forced out a few more tears and buried my face right back into my hands. "I'm just so overwhelmed," I cried. Not really a lie. Harry came closer, tentatively sat down beside me.

"We all feel like that," he told me quietly. "We just have to…remember to breath." When I didn't say anything, he sighed. Suddenly his hand was resting on my shoulder, but instead of feeling like the weight of the world, it felt like the ultimate relief. "Alright, miss Elissabeth Snape. You may be able to teach me a bit about Potions, but I'm going to teach you how to have fun."

Harry took me by the hand and yanked me up to my feet. I couldn't help but giggle, even through my tears. Our fingers stayed locked a moment longer than necessary; I raised my gaze to meet his own, and in that moment my heart was racing like it never had before. "Come on," he said, finally releasing his hold on me. I threw one look over my shoulder as I followed him up the marble staircase. It was all I needed to see Draco leaning against the door of the great hall, arms crossed, face perfectly expressionless. He blew me a kiss, and I flashed him a smile, and then I set off to do what had to be done.


	13. Twelve

**A/N: Gah! I feel so bad for how long I've been away. It was just, my birthday and all that…I got my tattoo! Ahh! It's very pretty. Anyway, to make up for my being away, I gave you all a little something…extra. Hope you like it! I only own Elissabeth, of course. **

A passing twenty minutes found me standing the middle of the Room of Requirements, gazing upon all its vastness with awe. I had heard rumors of a hidden space in the castle that would mold itself into whatever was needed. But I never thought I'd ever find myself there. Never mind the fact that I was within touching distance of _the_ Harry Potter. Never mind that at all.

"This is incredible," I murmured, because we'd be standing in silence for way too long, and someone needed to end it. Beside me, Harry only shrugged.

"It's just a room," he commented. "We're the ones who fill it." He paused, a frown furrowing his brow for a moment. Then he blinked, keeping his eyes shut a second longer than necessary, before forcing his lips back into a smile.

"I want to show you something," he said suddenly, and I couldn't stop my heart from picking up speed. Harry was eyeing me speculatively, never giving away any of his own emotions. He was so composed, so very brave for someone so young. But then, he was only a year below me. I had to be brave too, now. So I guess we all had our battles to fight. "Do you know how to do a Patronus?"

I shook my head, for I suddenly found myself incapable of speaking. Harry had pushed his sleeves up, pulled his wand from his pocket. "It's really not so hard," he told me. "I had to learn when-"

"When Sirius broke out," I finished for him. "I remember that. God, it's been two years already. How is he?" Not that I cared, really. Sirius Black was a horrible criminal who had shamed Draco's family line one too many times. But I thought that if I could at least get him talking, it might break through his walls.

"Okay," Harry said. He was being wary again, and I could understand why. From what little my father had revealed, Sirius and himself had not been all that close in their own school days. "I mean, he's lonely, I think. What with his best friend being dead, and Dumbledore forcing him to stay in hiding." A look of shock came over his face. "Don't…don't tell anyone about this."

I tried to act upset, jutting my hip out like a pouting kid. "Who would I tell?"

Harry raised his brows as if to say, _really? _"Oh, I don't know. Your father? Draco?"

My defenses flared up at the sound of that particular name. "I don't want to talk about Draco right now." When I saw his lips part like he was going to respond, I beat him to it. "Thought you wanted to show me how to do a Patronus, Mister 'greatest wizard of our time'."

At that, he actually laughed a little. "I'm hardly the greatest," he chuckled. "Hell, I cant even pass Potions without a tutor." I let myself laugh along with him, and for some reason neither of us seemed able to stop. Not until we were gasping for breath. More than anything, I think, we were both just grateful for the escape. Because even though he was trying to kill the Dark Lord, and I was trying to help him, we were in the same situation, really. Neither of us had any say in anything. We each had something we were expected to do, and that was all there was to it.

I glanced at him from through my lashes. "I know it must be hard," I said softly, "having all these expectations you must live up to."

For a moment, something like pain appeared in his eyes. "It's difficult enough finding out you're a wizard, or even that magic exists!" He blurted out. "Then to learn that I'm tied to the most evil wizard of all time? That only I can destroy him? I'm only fifteen! I've almost been killed more times that I can count, and I still have to deal with school and friends and girls and-"

Throughout his entire rant, I'd slowly been closing the distance between us, and when I stood only inches away from him, Harry stopped himself abruptly. His breath caught in his throat as he stared down at me, lips parted just slightly. "Elissabeth…" He whispered. There was a warning tone to his words. "I cant- I mean, I-"

Well, whatever he could or couldn't do, it was going to have to wait, because I wasn't going to give him a chance to finish. With a deep breath and closed eyes, I took the plunge from the cliff, diving headfirst and praying I wouldn't drown.

Kissing Harry Potter was nothing like kissing Draco. There was no fire or passion or madness. There was only my hands on the side of his face and his hesitation because we both knew there was something wrong with this whole mess. And even though this was where I was supposed to be, what I was meant to be doing, everything about it was so, so wrong. It was me who pulled away, confusion and hurt evident in my bright green eyes.

"I'm sorry,' I whispered. I didn't even know if I was talking to him or myself or my father, or maybe right to the Dark Lord, hoping that in his nonexistent heart he might understand that, no, I couldn't, I couldn't do it. When I turned and ran from the room, Harry made no indication of following.


	14. Thirteen

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNN! Ahh. Yeah. I promise not to give any spoilers. So, quick, I disclaim everything. There. Ahhhh! **

I didn't say a word to anyone for the rest of the weekend. I couldn't even be bothered to attend the Quidditch match. Instead, I hid away in my dorm, curled up under the security of my covers. I don't think I so much as left the Slytherin dungeons.

But Sunday was bound to come eventually. And when it did, and I was forced to throw the covers back and acknowledge the fact that no matter how long I tried to hide, the world was going to keep on turning. I was just going to have to keep on going right along with it.

Mindlessly, I slipped into a simple black dress trimmed with lace, sweeping my dark curls up into a pony tail. I knew I had to look presentable for the Malfoys, because, well, they were the Malfoys. I swiped on just a touch of mascara and pale pink lipstick, regarded my reflection in the dusty mirror. My head held high with all the usual Slytherin pride, I faked a smile no one would believe.

Draco was already awaiting my arrival in the common room, his arms crossed over his chest. At the sight of him, my gaze instantly fell to the floor. I'd been hoping he wouldn't be accompanying me, but of course it was his house to which I was headed, so it was only natural he'd come along.

"Hey," he said softly, but I couldn't bring myself to reply. He was so perfect, so beautiful and destined for all the dark and great things the world had to offer. And me, I didn't even know who I was. I couldn't even carry out the simple requests of the Dark Lord. When my life and those I loved were at stake, I was incapable of remaining strong. I was weak, pathetic, and Draco Malfoy deserved so much more.

I held onto my silence until we had arrived at Malfoy Manor, via the house elf that had been sent to apparate us from right outside the gates. It was only when we were right outside the heavy front doors that I finally swallowed whatever shreds of dignity I had left.

"Draco," I blurted, realizing I wasn't even sure of what I was trying to say. I bit down nervously on my lip when his steely eyes scanned my body up and down. "I'm sorry," I said at last. "About being so distant. This hasn't been the easiest few weeks for me."

The blonde shrugged, his expression blank as ever. "I understand, Lissa; I really do," he replied with a soft smile, the kind that sent my heart racing. "I knew you needed some time and space. And you know I'm always here when you need me."

I only nodded, and before I knew it I was being pulled roughly into his arms. With my face buried in his chest, it was easy to forget where I was and what was waiting for me on the other side of the door. But then the door was creaking open, and Draco let his arms fall away.

"M-Mother," he stammered, and sure enough when I looked up, Narcissa was staring down at us.

"Draco," she regarded regally before turning on me. I wished that one day I might possess half her grace. "And Elissabeth. A pleasure, as always. Come, you both must be freezing." We followed her across the threshold, and I thought to myself that in spite of all of this, the dark history surrounded us all, she really was the perfect mother. If only I had known my mother. Even just a name would have satisfied me.

"We're to have dinner in an hour. Shall I send the elf to make some tea?" Narcissa asked as she led us through the manor halls like a ghost.

It was Draco who replied. "I think I'd like to get cleaned up first, if it's all the same to you." Narcissa nodded her approval, as if she ever dismissed anything her precious son said. She turned her icy gaze on me.

"I'll do the same," I murmured, a bit too quickly. I hated the way I sounded so jittery, so unsure of myself. With a final glance at both her son and I, Narcissa turned away without a word and vanished into the corridor like she had never been there at all.

I looked back at Draco to find that he was already staring at me with such intensity I could hardly stand it. "So, I'll, uh, see you at dinner?" I said quietly. He nodded slowly, looking like he had something to say but never actually speaking. He left then, and I remained for a long while, just watching the place where he'd been standing.

It wasn't until I heard the sound of raised voices that I snapped out of my trance. I furrowed my bros, trying in vain to make out the words being said. Tucking a loose strand of black curls behind my ear, I set off in the direction from where they seemed to be coming. It wasn't long until I was stopped outside a black door.

"-only a girl!" The first voice cried. My lips parted just so; that voice, I knew that voice. Why did I know that- "My Lord, I beg of you. Release her from this task." Oh, god. It was my father. That was my father's voice. Which could only mean…

"You dare argue with me, Severus? After all I have done for you, a filthy half-blood?!" The Dark Lord. I had known, somewhere in the back of my mind, why I had been summoned here this night, but I'd been trying so hard to deny it. Well, there was no denying it now.

"My Lord," my father murmured, his voice filled with desperation. "She does not know about-"

He was cut off. "Her mother?" The Dark Lord laughed harshly. I felt myself cringe. Sixteen years I had gone without any information on my mother. And now I was listening through a locked door as the most wicked of all wizards laughed at the mere mention of her. My blood was boiling in my veins. "Oh, Severus. Don't tell me you're still so hung up on Lily."

Lily? I swallowed hard. Lily. Simple. Elegant. Lily. But, then-

The Dark Lord spoke again. "She left you," he hissed, so softly I could barely hear. "Do not forget, Severus, that she died protecting Harry. And you were left alone with Elissabeth. Did she ever even ask about her daughter? Or did she simply pretend it had never happened?"

In that moment, I swear I had stopped breathing. My lungs constricted, my heart skipped a beat. Lily. There was a reason that name had sounded so familiar. Because of Lily Potter. Who had died, protecting Harry. Which meant-

"That is her brother!" My father shouted.

Oh, god. I was going to be sick. Harry Potter was my…brother. And I had kissed him. I had agreed to…oh, this was not happening. I refused to believe it.

"I will not argue with you," The Dark Lord said, perfectly composed. "The plan goes on."

It wasn't until I heard the door knob start to twist that I remembered myself. Holding my breath, I scurried off down the corridor, begging to anyone listening that I would forget everything I'd just heard.


	15. Fourteen

**A/N: I am so sorry for being away. Things have been so hectic, what with going off to college in a week. Gah. Anyway, there are only a few chappies left! So I should be able to finish relatively soon. I own nothing, except a fish named Nagini. Don't judge. Oh! And thanks to all my lovely reviewers/ followers. You guys give me so much motivation. **

"Draco." For the thousandth time I hissed my best friend's name through his bedroom door. Raising my hand to pound upon it once again, I squeezed my eyes shut tightly to block the tears threatening to break free. Just before my fist collided with the wood, the door swung open, and there was my angel standing before me.

I didn't even have to say anything. One look at me and he was pulling me inside, closing the door again behind me. "Liss, what the hell is wrong?" He demanded, never releasing me from his grasp. In the sanctuary of his room, I allowed my emotions to seep out, collapsing against him. The tears rolled freely down my alabaster cheeks, smearing my makeup as they did.

Draco led me carefully over to his massive bed, all done up in sheets and silk blankets of the darkest black. Still I had to lean on him for support, my breathing starting to slow as he brushed his fingers gently through my tangled mess of hair. "Lissa," he murmured. "What happened?"

Through dampened lashed I looked up at him. "I heard…I mean, they said…" And then I was overtaken by choking sobs once again, falling back to lay upon the bed. Draco propped himself up on his elbow beside me; his fingers never left my body, offering what comfort he could. My eyes fell closed as he traced my jawbone, down my neck, pushing my hair away from my face.

"Whatever it is," he whispered, "it cannot be that bad."

"Oh, yes it can," I assured him, my voice still trembling. "I overheard my father and…and the Dark Lord. They were talking about me."

I opened my eyes just in time to see a frown overcome Draco's face. "What about?" There was obvious hesitation in his words.

A great sigh rose up from within me. "Oh, Draco." Rolling over, I buried my face in his chest. "I cant…I mean, you'd-"

"Elissabeth Rose," he cut me off. "Nothing you tell me could ever change how I feel about you."

There was no avoiding it. With a deep breath, I spoke the words I so wished were a lie. "Harry Potter is my brother."

In an instant, Draco had sat up, and I was left to lay beside him, gazing up at his beautiful face which was now so etched with pain. "How…How can that be?" He murmured dazedly. I tried to reach for his hand, but thought better of it. He was in shock, he was upset, but he had promised that nothing could ever change between us.

"I don't know," I admitted, pushing myself up so I was also sitting. "I- I think…My father must have been with his mother." Right? Hadn't the Dark Lord made reference to Lily? How she had never been there for me. How she died to save Harry.

Draco glanced over at me, letting his expression soften. "Well, that doesn't change who you are," he murmured at last. A thousand fears within me disappeared, and I couldn't stop myself from leaning into him, wrapping my arms tightly around his chest. Draco placed a gentle kiss upon the top of my head. "No matter what happens," he said then, his voice full of assuredness, "I will always love you, Lissa."

My eyes went wide as I pulled away. I thought a small blush was creeping into his pale cheeks, but his pride would never let him admit it. "Yes," he whispered. "I am sure now- I feel I have been for a long time. I love you, Elissabeth. With all my heart and whatever may be left of my soul."

His fingers found their way into my black hair, pulling me closer to him. And then our lips met in the softest of kisses, and I was arching my back into his, and between each and every touch he whispered that he loved me over and over and over.

And it would have been perfect, really. I had almost managed to forget everything else in the world but me and my angel and the way he was holding me. But these things can never seem to last, and suddenly there was a maniac laugh echoing from the doorway. Draco pulled me closer as we both spun to look. I knew long before I saw him there, knew because of the chill that had filled the room and the emptiness overtaking my heart.

The Dark Lord stared down upon us like a hungry predator ready to pounce. "Oh, this is too precious," he hissed. "Though, Draco, I must admit you could do so much better. She's hardly even a half-blood."

Draco jutted his chin out in defiance. "Leave her alone," he growled, clutching me tighter against him.

Any trace of humor left the Dark Lord's face; in a rapid moment he was at the edge of the bed, so close, too close. "You dare talk to me like that?" He shouted. I turned to bury my face in Draco's shirt once more. "Your family would be in the dust without me. You'd do well to remember that, Mr. Malfoy. And you."

I knew he was addressing me, and as much as I tried I couldn't stop myself from looking to him once more, because everything about him was so powerful and overwhelming. The Dark Lord glowered over me, his eyes perfect red slits. "Eavesdropping is unbecoming, you know. Though I'd expect nothing less from the daughter of a Mudblood."

"Don't talk about my mother!" I screamed, surprising everyone in the room. A fury like none I'd ever seen played out over the Dark Lord's face. Before I knew quite what was happening, his hands were knotted in my hair and I was being dragged right out of the bed onto the cold marble floor. A thousand cries of pain erupted from within me. But the Dark Lord cared not for the hurt of others, for he could feel none of his own.

"My Lord?" Relief washed over me as my father appeared in the doorway. His gaze shot from me to Draco and then up at the Dark Lord, terror evident in his black eyes.

The Dark Lord released his hold on me, and without even a moment of hesitation I scampered back to Draco, who lifted me into his arms and held me like I was all there was worth holding in the world. He turned upon my father then, robes all twisted around him. "You will bring me Harry Potter," he snapped. "I don't care if you have to personally drag him from that godforsaken castle! And as for your worthless daughter, she needs to learn a lesson or two in how things work around here."

My father bowed his head, but not before stealing an undecipherable glance at me. "Yes, My Lord," he whispered. I had never heard him sound so broken. And in the blink of an eye, he was gone, and we were alone.


	16. Fifteen

**A/N: I'm sorry I told you guys I'd post more, and then I didn't. I must be a terrible person. I really am sorry; it's terribly unfair of me to keep you all waiting like this. Anyway, I'm going to force myself to finish this up here so I feel slightly less guilty than I do right now. **

I must have passed out, or fallen asleep or something. When I awoke, it was to find myself alone in the great chamber where I had first met the Dark Lord. I wanted to scream for Draco, to cry until someone came to my rescue. But I was bound and chained to the massive table; there was no escape.

So. It had all come to this. I was just barely sixteen and about to die. My lover was nowhere to be found and my mother was dead. And Harry Potter, who I had invested all my energy into hating, who I had _kissed_, was my brother. A great, gasping sob broke free from somewhere within me, shaking my slender frame.

I was so caught up in my self-pity, I almost didn't hear the door as it gently opened and then fell back into place. I looked up just in time to see a figure approaching me, a shadow of cloaks and tangled tresses of black hair. It came to a stop just before me, one defiant hand upon their hip. "Well," hissed Bellatrix Lestrange as she smiled down at me. If you could really call her sinister smirk a smile. "You must be Snape's little girl."

In a fluid motion she had dropped to her knees so that we were at eye level. I had heard many stories of her wicked ways, her vicious manner and taste for blood. Once my father had told me that it was her love for the Dark Lord that had made her this way. I didn't know how anyone could love such a vile creature. "He trusted you!" She suddenly screeched, grabbing my face so I couldn't turn away. "But I could have told him. Snape's blood is tainted with love for that stupid mudbl-"

"Bellatrix!" A booming voice cut her off mid word. She released me and both our gazes turned towards the doorway, where the Dark Lord himself loomed. She quickly straightened up, leaving me to strain my neck to see. "I told you to leave her alone."

Bellatrix walked, sort of danced, her way over to him. I could tell she wanted very badly to reach out, maybe just take his hand, but she had enough self control to stop herself. "I just wanted to see the girl you trusted enough to bring you Potter," she purred.

The Dark Lord shot me a venomous glare. "Well, as you can see, she has failed me. Perhaps we'll send her off to meet her pathetic mother." They shared a moment of dark laughter, while I was left to shiver on the floor there. Then a light burst from the tip of the Dark Lord's wand, and my shackles fell apart. I collapsed upon the marble floor, rubbing at my wrists.

"Come along, Elissabeth," he called out to me. Wincing, I pushed myself up until I had managed to stand. I followed the evil pair as they moved through the corridors like wraiths. Soon we emerged into a parlor room, all ornate wallpaper and loveseats. Lucius and Narcissa were sitting close together without actually touching, and Draco was standing behind them. We locked eyes, sharing a silent moment of desire and need. Of course, now that it was too late, I realized how much I truly loved him.

"Where's Severus?" Bellatrix demanded, jutting out her hip as she scanned the room. I wanted nothing more than to run to Draco's side, to feel the warmth and safety of his embrace. But I was paralyzed with fear at the Dark Lord's side, stealing glances at him from the corner of my eye.

"Patience," the towering figure spoke. "Soon he will be here, with the boy, and this will all come to an end."

As if on que, the manor doors swung open, catching all of our attention. I watched as my father strode in, head held high as ever, silhouetted by the rainstorm I hadn't even known was happening. He was all but dragging Harry Potter behind him, those famous green eyes tinged with fifty shades of fear. I watched my half-brother scan the room, his gaze travelling over the Malfoys, over Bellatrix and the Dark Lord himself, and finally falling on me. Betrayal played out across his features, but I could see how much he was trying to be brave.

"Well," the Dark Lord purred. "If it isn't the Boy Who Lived."

"Voldemort," Harry snarled, breaking free from my father's grasp. I cringed at that name, at the massive figure hovering at my side. Draco was watching me from across the room, pain written all over his face.

The Dark Lord strode in even steps towards Harry, drawing his wand. With all attention focused on the pair in the center of the room, I was able to slip away, closer to Draco. "Are you prepared to meet your fate?" He hissed in that snake-like voice of his. I looked up just in time to catch my father's dark eyes fixed on me. _I'm okay_, I mouthed, hoping and praying he'd understand.

"I'm not afraid to die," Harry said defiantly, freeing his own wand. "I'm not afraid of you, Tom."

The Dark Lord shrieked, and in an instant he'd turned on me, gripping me roughly by the forearm and pulling me towards him. "Then perhaps I'll just kill your _sister_ instead!"

With my own panicked eyes, I watched a dozen emotions play out over my brother's face. He opened and closed his mouth a few times without any sound actually coming out. "My…sister?" His gaze moved between me and my father, who finally let out a sigh.

"I loved Lily Potter more than life itself," he whispered. The hurt in his voice was enough to break every heart in the room. "But she…chose a different path. And so I vowed I would never tell anyone of her first child. Of Elissabeth."

The next few moments happened very fast. As Harry was staring open mouthed at my father, the Dark Lord had pointed his wand. The Killing Curse was forming on his lips, his fingers digging deeper into my skin. Draco shouted my name, waking me from my trance-like state just in time to rip free from Voldemort's grasp. Suddenly, I wasn't afraid, not anymore, and I knew exactly what I needed to do.

"I love you," I said, the perfect calm in the center of the storm. Draco dove over the couch towards me, fingers outstretched to pull me back. But it was too late. The curse had been spoke, the end of Voldemort's wad a explosion of light. And just before it collided with my brother, I dove in front.


	17. Sixteen

At first, I couldn't feel anything. I was floating in this space that I didn't even think existed. I couldn't move and wasn't even sure if I was trying to. I was completely unaware of everything.

"Elissabeth."

A delicate sound broke through the overwhelming nothingness. But I couldn't open my eyes and I couldn't tell if the voice was in my head or not.

"Elissabeth, open your eyes."

When my eyelids fluttered open, it was to a blinding light. I blinked hard, allowing my eyes to adjust. As awareness returned to me, I took in my surroundings. I was in a simple room, white walls and billowing curtains over the open window. I was laying in a bed, but it wasn't my bed. And it sure as hell wasn't a room at Malfoy Manor. But before I could even begin to consider where I was, I realized I was not alone.

At the side of the bed was an unfamiliar woman. She was wearing a white dress edged with lace, her auburn hair pulled into a loose braid. "Elissabeth," she murmured. When she smiled at me, it was like all the pains and worries in the world faded away. Like suddenly everything was going to be okay.

"Hello," I replied unsurely. I tried to push myself up into a sitting position, but when I moved an unbearable pain shot through my entire body. I gasped out in pain, falling back against the bed. "W-what's happened?"

The red-haired woman placed a hand gently on my forearm. "You have been very, very brave, Elissabeth. I promise your wounds will heal soon."

I frowned, but her fingers felt so soothing on my skin. And familiar, somehow. Like the ghost of a memory. "Where am I?" I asked instead. "And who are you?"

She looked away from me. For the first time I noticed her wide green eyes, a perfect shade of emerald. Where had I seen those eyes before?

"What is the last thing you remember?" She said, instead of answering my questions.

When the memories came back, it was in floods. I remembered my father, this unbearable pain in his eyes. And Draco. Oh, Draco, my angel. I remembered him diving towards me in terror, reaching for me. But I was already out of his reach. _I love you_. That had been the last thing I'd told him. Then there was an overwhelming flash of green, and then, nothing.

"Oh," I whispered. One syllable was enough to shatter the silence that had fallen. Then my wide green eyes met the woman's, and suddenly it all fell together. "Y-you're Lily Potter. You're…my mother."

With a soft smile, she reached over to brush some stray hair away from my face. "Yes," she answered. "And you are Elissabeth Snape. And I want you to know that not a day has passed that I didn't love you." I could feel a few hot tears stinging at my eyes. For sixteen years, I had imagined how it might feel to meet my mother. What I would say, what she would say. Well, the reality of it was that I was having a hard time saying anything.

After a long while, I managed to stammer a few words. "Why did you leave me?" I sounded so much harsher than I'd intended. "Did you ever love me?"

Lily had a few tears of her own pooling in the corners of her eyes. "Oh, Elissabeth. Of course I love you. And I loved your father very much as well. It's just…we couldn't let anyone know about us. It wouldn't have been safe for anyone. I used to sneak over and visit you two." Seeing my confusion, she cocked her head. "Severus didn't tell you?"

I shook my head. "I…He never told me about you. But then, when Voldemort asked me to bring him Harry…" I was having a difficult time telling her all of this, even if the fear of his name no longer phased me. "I found out. That you were my mother. That Harry was my brother."

Lily reached over to wipe away the tears from my cheeks. "I never wanted to leave you, baby. Believe me, it was the hardest thing I'd ever done."

Collapsing forward into her arms, I let the sobs take over me completely. Tears of happiness, for finally being united with my mother. But also tears of sorrow for all the strive and pain we'd had to endure. My mother held me tightly, whispering that it would all be okay. I could no longer feel the pain from the wounds. I could no longer feel any pain at all.

After a while, I pulled away, wiping at my eyes with the backs of my hands. With my eyes closed, I could see the way the Voldemort's wand had lit up with his spell, and the way it had crashed into my body. And even though I'd known for quite some time, it was the first time I really allowed myself to think it.

"I died, didn't I?" Saying the words aloud was the hardest thing I'd ever done. "Protecting Harry. Just like you."

My mother toyed with a strand of my long black hair. "Well, that depends," she replied.

I furrowed my brow, unsure I understood. "On what?"

"On whether or not you want to wake up."


	18. Seventeen

**A/N: Well, here it is. The final chapter of Angel From My Nightmare. I want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart. It's been quite a battle getting this completed. My reviewers have kept me going. As you all know, I do not own anything except my beautiful Elissabeth. Okay, I wont keep you waiting any longer! Enjoy! **

This time, when I opened my eyes, it was to a shadowed room. "Is she moving?" The voice I heard was familiar, but I had not quite adjusted to the sudden darkness.

"Elissabeth!" A shift on the bed alerted me that someone had sat down beside me. "Elissabeth, wake up." The words were so gentle, so soothing.

My eyelids fluttered to reveal my father hovering over me. For a moment we were suspended in time, like he wanted to be absolutely certain I was really here. Then he let out a great sigh of relief and hugged me like I'd never been hugged before. "Oh, thank the heavens. I've been worried sick."

It took all the strength I could muster to hug him back. Laughing a little, I buried my face into his chest. "I'm here, Daddy. I'm okay."

When he released me, my father gave me the most disapproving look I'd ever earned in all my sixteen years. "How dare you do something like that? You could have gotten yourself killed!"

Remembering what had gotten me here in the first place, my eyes went wide. "What happened?" I demanded, panic streaking my words.

"We..we don't actually know. Somehow the spell backfired. It was…it was almost like your mother was protecting you, just as she protected Harry so long ago."

A great wave of happiness rushed over me. Everyone was okay. We were all safe, at least for now. "I saw her," I said suddenly. "My mother. I saw her."

My father raised his brows, pain etched in his face. "Elissabeth, please. You were just dreaming is all."

I shook my head. "I saw her! She told me that…that she loved you."

Instead of replying, my father just pulled me back into his arms. And for the moment, that was enough.

…

Not long after my father left, the door opened once again. I clutched at the comforter, hating how edgy I was. But then, it was so hard not to be, after everything we had all been through recently.

"Lissa?" A smile broke out across my face as Draco peeked his head around into my room. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah," I called out, a little too eagerly. A moment later, Draco was at the side of my bed, sitting down beside me. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he got the chance I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. Draco tensed up with surprise, but a moment later he'd relaxed into the kiss, rearranging his body so he could press himself against me. Our tongues met in a intricate dance of passion.

"Hey," he murmured, smiling against my lips once we'd broken apart. "Your dad told me you were awake."

I nodded, refusing to release my grip on him. Draco's gaze travelled over me with all the love and protection I'd ever seen. "God, you're crazy," he blurted out, laughing a little. "But you're okay. And I love you. And I am never going to let anything bad happen to you again."

I leaned in to kiss Draco softly on the cheek. My angel, my love, I would never let him go. I would be with him always, no matter what trials we might face. No matter what nightmares life would bring. I didn't know what was in store for us now. Voldemort would return, as he always did, and we would be ready to fight to the death. But whatever happened, we would always have each other. We would be protected by our love, and there was nothing that could take that away.


	19. Afternote

**A/N: The sequel, entitled Demon From My Dreams, is now up. **


End file.
